Another Time, Another Place
by kelles
Summary: Saya awakens in wartorn France during WWII with no memory of who or what she is. The first person to discover her is not Haji but her doctor: Solomon Goldsmith. This story is set in an Alternative Universe. [Solomon & Saya] [Saya & Haji]
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** This story is an AU set in 1940. The only characters that will be in it are the ones that were alive in 1940. The premise of the fic is that Saya has awoken in Paris in the midst of Germany's attack on France. Solomon is working as a doctor in a hospital when Saya is found. There will probably have multiple pairings but is primarily Solomon & Saya.

* * *

Solomon Goldsmith was pleasantly surprised that Amshell had allowed him to leave the zoo and come to Paris. His brother didn't usually give him what he wanted unless it served his own best interest. He loved his brother dearly, but after almost fifty years knew him better than anyone. Solomon wasn't sure _why_ he wanted to help the humans in France but the chevalier felt it was his duty. All of France was under attack by the Nazi forces but Paris was being hit the hardest. Although, he had not been human since the first World War, it hurt him to see his country destroyed by the Nazi monsters. He wondered if it was his Jewish faith that fed his hatred towards what the Nazis were doing to both his country and his people.

Amshell had allowed him to leave the zoo for his own reasons. His brother had released chiropterans into Paris to fight the Germans and wanted Solomon to monitor their effect on the war. His mission was simply to observe them while he tended to the wounded French soldiers and civilians. The thought of being a doctor again excited him. The most difficult part of this mission was that he would miss _her_, his queen. Diva had chosen him as her favorite after he was first turned and the two had become lovers. Even that, had been Amshell's choice but it was Solomon that had enjoyed the benefits. The only reason Amshell allowed it was to find out if they could produce two new queens. Their sex was nothing more than a science experiment to him. Unfortunately, the experiment was a failure but the two remained lovers and he continued to enjoy Diva's ravenous appetite for both sex and his blood. It pleased Solomon that she had chosen him from all her chevaliers to satisfy her needs. He wondered who was satisfying her now. _Perhaps, Karl is in your bed tonight, _he pondered. _The two of you are so alike, almost like brother and sister. _

Solomon worked at a hospital during the day, helping the wounded and easing the pain of the dying. Many nights when he was alone with them, the patients who were dying begged him to end their lives, unable to endure the pain any longer. Although most humans would think Solomon was a monster, he fulfilled their wish and fed on them until their hearts stopped beating. According to Amshell, humans were their food because they were inferior to the Chiropterans. Humans ate animals weaker than themselves, didn't they? Feeding on humans had never bothered Solomon before but in this setting, where he was their doctor, he wondered if had crossed a line. His guilt never prevented him from granting his patients' wishes. He needed to feed and the victims he chose had little time left in this world. Solomon comforted himself with the knowledge that he was helping them; they died feeling pleasure instead of pain. Wasn't a doctor suppose to provide comfort to his patients? Still, being a Chiropteran during wartime was almost too easy, particularly when so many of his patients were dying.

His special "treatments" were nearly discovered one night as he was feeding from a young French woman who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. She would have died from the gunshot wounds before nightfall but her blood was still delicious. Solomon could taste the nobility and innocence in her blood. He brought her into his office and was drinking from her neck when there was a light knock at his door.

"Dr. Goldsmith, sorry to bother you but there's a new patient and Dr. Lamarck is busy with other patients." A young nurse said from the other side.

Solomon swallowed a mouthful of blood and wiped his mouth. "Can't he treat her? I was just getting ready to leave." He got up from his desk. "Is that you Rebecca?"

"Yes, Doctor. They brought in about fifty more wounded soldiers, Doctor. I'm sorry, maybe I can find someone else." Rebecca said, the disappointment evident in her voice .

Solomon hid the nearly dead French woman in his closet and came to the door. Although he was a Chiropteran, a good bit of humanity remained in him. "I suppose one more patient couldn't hurt." He smiled at the young nurse.

"Oh thank you, Doctor! I know you're probably tired but this girl… there's something about her. She doesn't appear to be injured but the medics who found her said she had been shot in the chest but I couldn't find the wound! And the strange thing is - I think she's Japanese. I haven't seen anyone from Japan here since the war started."

Solomon's eyes lit up as he thought of Diva. Could it be her? _No, Amshel wouldn't permit her to leave the "zoo" alone_. Still, he felt something primal inside of him stir the moment he walked outside his office. This feeling was different; it wasn't how Diva made him feel and yet it was so similar. He wondered what else could it be?

"She is in room 108, Doctor." Rebecca smiled at him. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

"Thank you, Rebecca, but you should go home. Didn't you come in the same time I did?" Solomon asked her. The young nurse looked weak and tired. "You have to take care of yourself so you can care for your patients tomorrow."

She nodded. "Thank, Dr. Goldsmith. You are the best!" The young girl beamed at him. "Next time we work together, I'm treating you to dinner."

"That would be nice." Solomon answer, preoccupied with what he was feeling. The chevalier was tempted to invite the young nurse to his home tonight. There were other appetites he needed to satisfy and was certain Rebecca would never deny him but that would have to wait for another night. This stirring inside of him – what was it?

He opened the door to the patient's room and nearly dropped the patient's file when he saw her. The girl in the bed was the spitting image of Diva. She had long black that went past her shoulders and a beautiful slender body. He dropped the clipboard and leaned up against the wall for several moments, staring at his new patient. She looked just like his queen but instinctively he knew that woman before him was not her. She caused a stirring in him that was not unlike the one that Diva brought on. Still, the feeling wasn't quite the same. He cautiously approached the girl, studying her appearance. The girl looked like a 16 or 17 year old teenager. _Just like Diva, _he thought.

Solomon stood by the new patient's bed and stared at her for several moments. _It has to be her, Diva's sister_. Amshell told him about Saya many years ago and he always regretted that they never had the chance to meet. Although he loved Diva, she could be so demanding...and brutal. As innocent as she appeared, Diva was more of a monster than any of her chevaliers. Amshell's descriptions of Saya had intrigued Solomon for years. According to Amshell, she acted more like a human than her twin. Meeting her had been his secret wish his since he learned of her existence. Solomon wondered if Amshell knew Saya was in Paris. Had he engineered this meeting? _Impossible_, he thought. As dangerous as Saya's blood was to them, Amshell surely would have warned him. Or would he? Solomon laughed aloud at his suspicions. _Brother, just what are you up to? _

The girl stirred in the bed and Solomon picked up her wrist to take her pulse. The patient was suffering from extreme pallor but her breathing and heartbeat were strong. "Just who are you?" The doctor asked as he bent down to pick up her chart from the floor. Solomon reviewed the blood test results and notes from the medic who found her in the streets. Her red and white blood cell count was dangerously low. The medic also reported she had been shot in the chest but like Rebecca said there was not a single wound on her body. Solomon smiled at the discovery. This had to be Saya. He pushed her hair from her eyes and traced her skin lightly, running his fingers to her chest as he searched for evidence of a wound. Her skin even felt like Diva's.

The girl opened her eyes suddenly and shouted at him. "What-what are you doing?"

Solomon jumped back, startled by her sudden awakening. "Calm down, Miss. I was looking for your wound. The soldiers said you had been shot. I'm sorry if I scared you." He smiled pleasantly at her. "I'm Dr. Goldsmith. You are at the Val de Grace hospital in Paris. Are you in any pain?"

Saya eyed the doctor cautiously and started to blush. "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. I think I'm just confused. How did I get here?" Her stomach growled loudly. "Sorry," she said, looking down, getting even more embarrassed. "I'm not in pain but can I have something to eat?" she asked. "I'm starving."

"I think we can do something about that." Solomon said, smiling at her. "But, your red and white blood cell counts are extremely low. It is surprising that you're still alive. We need to give you a blood transfusion first."

The girl frowned at his statement. "But, I'm hungry. Can't I have a little something to eat before you start the sticking needles in me?" She looked at him like a lost puppy.

He couldn't resist her request. "Hold on a second." Solomon pulled out a Swiss chocolate bar from his coat pocket. "Do you think this can hold you for awhile?"

The girl nodded eagerly and snatched the candy from his hand; she devoured it in a matter of seconds. "Arigato," she said, licking the chocolate from her lips.

Although the girl before him looked like an innocent teenager, she was indeed a monster like him. He couldn't help staring at her as she licked the last of the chocolate from her lips. Solomon forced himself to look away from her mouth and their eyes met for several seconds. _They_ were what was different about the two queens, their eyes. Saya's were brown - so different than Diva's bright blue eyes. "Do you know your name? One of the army medics found you alone, laying in the street." His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, still a little rattled from her beauty. Solomon didn't tell Saya that everyone else found on that street had been dead, killed by the Nazi monsters.

The girl stared into space for a moment and then her eyes lit up. "I don't know how I got here or anything...really, but I do remember something. Someone, I think he was a man, called me Saya."

Solomon had to fight to retain his composure. _It is you, _he thought. The chevalier had known it in his heart but hearing Saya say her name confirmed it as fact. Right now all he could think about is that the girl before him was even more beautiful than his queen. "That's good, Saya. I'm sure the rest of your memory will come back in time. I hope the gentleman who you remember is all right." Solomon lied to her. He didn't want to but he couldn't tell her his true feelings. The person calling for Saya had to be her chevalier, Haji, and Solomon wished more than anything that he was dead.


	2. Blood & Tears

**Authors Note:** I finally got this chapter done. It took me awhile to figure out what I was doing with it and started 3 different versions. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. The reviews really inspired me to make me want to write more. I feel really guilty I haven't had a chance to respond but I will try to.

* * *

Saya just wanted it to stop - _that dreadful sound_. She never would have thought she'd prefer the sounds of gunfire and war to anything. _What is making that noise?_ The first time she heard it, Saya thought she was losing her mind, a result of spending too many hours in the hospital bed. She asked all of the other patients and nurses - no one heard it but her. _Except for him._ Dr. Goldsmith told her that he heard the noise too. He mentioned the sound in passing one night when he was visiting her. The handsome doctor had smiled and said he heard the lovely music. _Lovely music?_ Saya thought to herself, incredulously. She had to wonder if he was entirely sane too. The primitive sound sent a chill down her spine and she couldn't imagine anyone thinking of it as _music_. Tonight, it seemed as if whatever was making the noise was calling only to her. _That's crazy, whatever is out there doesn't even know I exist, _Saya tried to reassure herself.

The door to her room opened and Saya nearly jumped off the bed. _What is wrong with me? What am I so nervous about? _

"Good---I see you're still awake, Saya." Solomon said cheerfully. He walked in and admired his favorite patient.

"Yeah, I can't sleep…" Saya started to reply when she was interrupted by a loud sound from her stomach. "...and I guess I'm a little hungry."

" I knew you would be. The portions we give patients are too small but it can't be helped because of the war." Solomon smiled at her. "I brought you something from a cafe near my home." He handed her plate with huge portions of roast pork, scallops, and green beans.

Saya's eyes lit up like at sight of freshly cooked food. "Thank you, Dr. Goldsmith, but you really shouldn't have. I mean you don't buy dinners for any of the other patients..." Although she protested, Saya attacked the food immediately.

Solomon sat down in the chair by her bed. "You're right, I don't. But, you're...special, Saya." He stared at her attentively while he spoke.

Saya nearly choked on her food at hearing Solomon's words. _Her, special? There isn't_ _anything special about me except I hear those creepy noises that no one else does – besides him. _Saya almost laughed at Solomon's words. Although she wouldn't admit it, hearing him say that she was special made her just a little bit happy. Solomon was the most handsome man she could remember meeting and he had been extremely nice to her. Saya's memories were limited to her time in the hospital but she had met many men since she arrived and none of them made her feel like Solomon. He was special to her too.

"Thank you," she said, smiling shyly.

"I have some good news, Saya." Solomon said, pleased at the effect is words were having on her. "You're condition has improved enough to be released."

"Really? That's...good. I guess." Saya answered. But, it wasn't. She had nowhere to go when she was released. Saya still didn't remember how she even got to Paris, if she had family or friends, or where her home was. She still couldn't remember the face of the person who called her name in her dreams.

"When, umm, are they---you going to release me?" Saya asked uneasily, afraid of the answer.

Solomon moved closer to Saya and took her hand in his. "It's okay, Saya. We're not going to throw you out on the streets." Solomon reassured her. "I have a proposition to make but I don't want to offend you."

" Proposition?" She asked, trying to imagine exactly what the doctor could have in mind. Saya felt a blush forming on her cheeks, as she thought of doing things entirely improper with the handsome man.

"Yes," Solomon continued. "Although, it's not something I usually do, I'd like you to stay with me after you are released. Your situation is unique. You have amnesia and your blood disorder needs to be monitored closely. You can stay in my home until your memory returns."

" I don't know, Doctor, I don't think that would be exactly proper. What would---"

Solomon smiled at her; he was hoping her stay with him would not be _entirely_ proper. "I can see how you might think that but let me assure you that there is nothing to worry about. I live alone in a large mansion. It's my family's home. There are so many rooms that we could go days without even seeing each other, if that's what you want." He paused, studying her reaction. "And I promise I'll be the perfect gentleman."

Saya looked at the young doctor; her instincts told the girl that she could trust him. He had been so kind to her since she arrived in the hospital. Many nights when the noises from outside woke her up, she saw him sitting in the chair and watching over her. She wasn't sure why he did it but his presence made her feel safe. She smiled at the doctor. "No, Dr. Goldsmith, I wouldn't want that. You've been very kind to me." Saya looked down considering his invitation. "Okay, I'll come as long as you're sure it's okay. You've done so much already. I hope someday I can repay your kindness."

"I'm sure you will, Saya." Solomon said as darker thoughts entered his mind. He knew exactly how he'd like to be repaid. He had to remove the thought from his mind. The image of seducing the queen was arousing him. "Then it is settled. I'll prepare your release for tomorrow morning. I have to work but my servants will take care of everything."

"Servants?" Saya's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Staying in a mansion with servants would be so different from the hospital.

"Yes, I only have three. Don't worry. They're all very nice people - like you." It was true, everyone that he hired were very nice and very human. Because of how things worked out, Solomon was glad he had not relied on his family for hiring the servants. None of the servants knew about the Goldsmith family or what he was. Hiring innocent civilians had been dangerous; he had to keep some of his peculiar habits a secret but Solomon did not want his brothers knowing he had found their queen's sister. _Sorry big_ _brother, _he mused, _I'm not going to let you ruin my fun just yet._

* * *

Solomon sat at the desk in his bedroom in the dark, his eyes closed, listening to the chiropterans. _Such a beautiful song,_ he thought. _And she hears it too. _The idea excited him, knowing that right now Saya was in her hospital bed, listening to the same song as he. _Ahh Saya, how long will it be until you wake up?_ Before that could happen, her chevalier had to be found. Saya could not awaken until she drank his blood. Only a chevalier's blood can awaken the queen. Amshell had taught him that lesson the last time Diva had awoken. His brother had given him the pleasure of waking up their queen. He had never imagined such pleasure was when he was a human. _If only my blood could wake you, Saya._. 

The phone rang suddenly pulling the chevalier from his fantasies. _Damn you, Amshell. You have the worst timing._

"Hello, brother." He answered the phone cheerfully.

"Hello, Solomon. How are things going in Paris?" Amshell asked.

"Everything is going well...for a war. How are my brothers? And Diva?"

"We are well. The research is going rather fine. Karl is entertaining Diva. It has been rather...interesting but the two of them get carried away so easily. Our queen did say she misses you, Solomon"

"I miss her too, brother. Is Karl happy?" Solomon inquired.

"Of course, he is the most content I've seen him in a long time. You'll have to leave the zoo more often Solomon."

He ignored his brother's last cutting remark. Sometimes, it was hard to tell if he was serious. "Did you get the statistics I sent? It appears the mice are lose." Solomon explained to his brother.

"Yes, I received them. They are useful but...I need to verify the damage caused by our mice and not related to the war." Amshell told him.

"But Amshell, these types of casualties could be nothing else," Solomon argued.

"We don't know that. The Germans could have created their own monsters, Solomon. Do some nighttime surveillance in the streets to confirm it is what we suspect." Amshell ordered his brother.

"I'll start patrolling the area tomorrow evening. Today at the hospital was exhausting. I need to rest." He lied. Solomon never got tired.

"Ahh Solomon, you really are taking this doctor thing seriously, aren't you?" Amshell asked derisively. "You _do_ remember it is just your cover for the research."

"Yes, Amshell, of course I remember but I must play the part well or my cover will be blown, won't it?" Solomon reacted defensively.

"I suppose you're right, but you sound so much like you did back then…when you were still a human. Don't get too caught up in playing doctor, little brother." Amshell warned him.

"You don't have to worry, Amshell. I know what I am." Solomon reassured Amshell. It hurt him that Amshell was questioning his loyalties.

"Take care, little brother. We've heard rumours that Diva's sister is missing from her resting place. One drop of her blood will kill us. Call me immediately if you hear of any sightings, all right?"

"Of course, Amshell. Tell Karl to take care of our queen." Solomon told him amicably.

"It was nice talking to you, Solomon. Good night." Amshell replied, his voice flat without any emotion.

"Good night, Amshell." Solomon said, with a sigh.

* * *

Saya couldn't remember ever feeling so content. She was happy that Dr. Goldsmith had brought her the meal. It was so much better than the food they fed her at the hospital and she finally felt full. Saya hoped Dr. Goldsmith had a good cook in his home but felt guilty for even thinking that. There was a war going on, after all. She should be happy to get any food at all, even the bland child size portions from the hospital. But somehow, it was more than that. Saya felt guilty for another reason yet wasn't sure why. Staying with the doctor almost felt wrong to her. She tried to think, tried to remember the face calling her name in her dreams but still there was nothing. _Damn, I'm just giving myself a headache. Maybe I'll just go to sle---_ Saya didn't even finish the thought in her mind before she drifted off and into her dreams. 

This dream was brighter than the others; there were no shadows this time. Saya stretched out on the blanket and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her skin. The song he was playing on the cello was beautiful. Somehow, she knew it was the one he always played for her. Saya couldn't see the cello player; he was turned away from her and her eyes were closed.

"Shall I play it again, Saya?" The cello player asked her.

"Mmmmm….yes. I could stay here all day." Saya said, happily. "The sun feels so good and the flowers smell wonderful. What kind of flowers are these?"

"They're roses." The cello player answered quietly.

"I love roses. They're so pretty and I love the way they smell. Please play for me." Saya asked him again, feeling frustrated he had not started.

"As you wish, Saya," the man replied quietly.

The Saya in the dream didn't say his name but it was not because she didn't know it. She knew that this man playing the cello was hers. _Wait, who is he?_ She asked her dream-self.

The scene changed. She was walking alone down a dark corridor and the scent of roses surrounded her. She watched in horror as the Saya in the dream reached out to open the door. But why? It's just a door. _No, no, don't open it._ She hollered at the Saya opening the door. The dream-Saya opened the door and spoke to a person that she couldn't see.

"Diva, are you ready to come to Joel's birthday party?" The dream-Saya cheerfully asked someone on the other side of the door.

_No. No. No!_ Saya screamed at herself in the dream. _Don't let her go. If you do---if you do, nothing will ever be the same._ But the dream-Saya couldn't hear her and she watched helplessly as Diva stepped out of the room. The person called Diva in the dream looked up and smiled at her. She screamed when she saw her face. Diva looked almost exactly like her.

Solomon watched Saya sleep and wondered what she was dreaming of; she seemed restless tonight. Since she had been admitted, the doctor had been spending his nights by her bedside watching over her. Most nights she slept so soundly he wondered if she would wake up when morning came. _What are you dreaming about, Saya? I've never seen you so restless. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were dreaming about that night in past…when you let your sister out. I wonder if it was as magnificent as what Amshell told me. _Solomon pondered, lost in his thoughts.

"No, no, no." Saya screamed loudly and Solomon's suspicions were confirmed.

He got up from his chair and tried to wake her. "Saya, it's okay. It's just a dream." Solomon put his arms loosely around Saya to comfort her.

Saya clenched his shoulders tightly as she cried onto his chest. "No, no, no..."

"Saya? Are you okay?" Solomon asked her, enjoying the sensation of the tight embrace. Saya started to dig her nails into his shoulder so tightly he was starting to bleed. Although it hurt a little, the feeling was not unpleasant at all.

"I-I think it was something that happened in my past. Something awful." Saya's tears fell onto Solomon's shirt.

She backed away from him and looked into his eyes. Solomon smiled at her. He could finally see it. The hunger, the thirst, the desire for his blood; it was _finally _in her eyes. Although, the hunger was barely there, he could see traces of it in her eyes and it excited him. _She must be reacting to the scent of my blood,_ he thought.

"I know, Saya, but it's over now. Are you---are you okay?" Solomon asked her.

Saya blinked and her eyes went back to normal. "I think so. I just felt kind of strange for a minute. Must be the dream. I have to try to remember it. I saw a few faces and I think I remember some names. Joel and...Diva."

"Diva? Was she a friend, or family?" He asked in a confused tone of voice.

"I-I don't know. But she did awful things." Saya closed her eyes as she remembered the dream.

Solomon stroked her hair and pulled her closer. "Maybe it was just a nightmare."

"No, I'm sure it happened. It-it felt too real." Saya said as tears streamed down her cheek.

"It's okay, Saya. No one is going to hurt you, now." Solomon told her. _I won't let anyone hurt you. Not Amshell. Not Karl. Not even Diva. As long as I'm alive, I will protect you._

* * *

Solomon chuckled as he walked down the hospital corridor at the recent events and ones yet to come. _Ahh Saya, I don't think my big brother or your sister would approve of my plans. Just what are you doing to me? _ Solomon's behavior surprised even him. Out of all the chevaliers, he had always been the most loyal. This was more like something Karl would do, not him. Karl was the impulsive brother, the selfish one. Solomon had always done what he was told, even when he didn't agree. But, this was different - he had _her_ now. He smiled gently, remembering how it felt holding Saya in his arms. Her scent was still with him and his shirt still felt damp from her tears. The sight of the slight glint in her eyes as she thirsted for his blood wholly excited him. Solomon could hardly wait for Saya to fully awaken, but they needed to find her samurai chevalier first. 


	3. The Comfort of Home

**Author's Notes:** It has taken me much longer to finish this chapter than I wanted. Things have been kind of busy for me with Otakon & vacations. I'm sorry for anyone that's reading. I'll try to finish the next chapter within the next two weeks. Saya may not seem quite like herself but remember, she still doesn't have her memories. This chapter is long but the plot seems to be moving along slowly. Things should move quicker for the next chapter. Also, this chapter, like the first two are not beta-read. I've edited several times and hopefully I've caught everything. If anyone would like to betaread, please send me a message. I've tried to find someone but it seems the Blood fandom is too small.

* * *

The ride to Solomon's house was longer than Saya expected and she grew a little more uneasy with each moment that passed. And yet, she felt foolish for feeling apprehensive at all. The doctor had been nothing but kind to her since the moment they met. But didn't he say his home was _in_ Paris? It seemed like they left the city hours ago. A yawn escaped her mouth at the precise moment that her stomach growled and Saya's face turned red. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

Solomon was sitting next to her in the car while his driver took them to his country home. It was about forty minutes from the hospital and it seemed a world away from city, the war. He smiled at Saya to reassure her. "It's okay, Saya. The drive seems to be taking a little longer than usual today." It was true. They had passed three roadblocks since they left the hospital. He reached for her hand and felt her pulse. "Besides, you are still weak from your _condition_. It's perfectly normal to be tired. And hungry."

Saya smiled weakly at the handsome doctor. The sensation of his hand on her wrist quickened her pulse and made her stomach feel strange. However, it also made her smile. "Thank you, Doctor. I'm okay, it's just I can't remember ever being in a car. It feels a little strange. I'm sure I was in one before but… "She smiled as Solomon slipped his hand around hers for the remainder of the ride. The guilt was still there, nagging at the back of her mind, but Saya felt happy and safe when she was with him. _It doesn't mean anything_, Saya told herself_. Friends hold hands sometimes, don't they?_

"Saya? Saya?" Solomon squeezed her hand. His bride seemed a million miles away.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. What is it, Doctor?"

" You didn't answer when I called your name. But, I insist that you call me Solomon. You're _my guest_ now." He pointed out the window. "Look, Saya, we're home."

Saya's eyes went wide with wonder. The house was so elegant that it looked more like a castle than a home. And yet something about it felt vaguely familiar. Saya didn't think she had ever actually been at this particular house but one very much like it. The mansion was a huge change from the dreary hospital room she had been staying in and the hospital was all she had known until today. Except for my dreams, Saya thought. Yet, even those visions were slipping away from her now. "This---this is your house, Doc---I mean Solomon?"

"Yes, Saya. And for as long as you need it, this is your home too." Solomon stared deeply into her eyes, his gaze filled with heat. The moment lasted for several seconds before getting out of the car. He opened Saya's door for her and offered her his hand. "Come, let's go. I'll show you to your room."

Saya took his hand, avoiding his eyes. The way he was looking at her made her cheeks burn. This Solomon was acting so different than he had in the hospital; she wasn't sure what it meant. In the hospital, he had always been nice but his behavior was always professional. She enjoyed this new attention but part of her felt guilty for feeling happy. He was a very handsome man, one that all of the nurses and female patients flirted with constantly. Yet, the way he was acting today also scared her. Solomon said he would be on his best behavior but the way he was looking at her right now was not the proper way a gentleman looked at a lady. Their eyes locked again and something inside of her started to burn. Was_ this_ the desire she overheard nurses talking about? She blushed and looked out the window of the car, avoiding Solomon's eyes.

"Saya, are you okay?" Solomon asked politely.

She looked at him and the look was gone from his eyes, replaced with one of gentle concern. _Maybe,_ she thought_, I imagined it. Do I want him to look at me that way? _ "I'm okay, Solomon. This just wasn't what I expected. It is so different from the hospital. And I wish I could remember my past. I know there is someone who is waiting for me. I-I-I just hope they're all right and haven't been ..."

Solomon took her hand and pulled her out of the car. He gazed directly into her eyes as he spoke. "I'm sure whoever was waiting for you is still alive. I promise you they are, Saya. I'll bet you have many family members that are waiting for you to return to them." _Like Diva, Amshell, Nathan, Karl, and of course, your Chevalier, Haji._ "I will help you find the people from your dreams."

"Really?" Saya asked hopefully.

"Of course, Saya. I thought we were becoming friends. Was I wrong? We're friends so it's only natural for me to help you." He glanced at her quickly, noticing how tired and weak she looked. "As your doctor, I must insist you rest today. You don't look well. I'll give you another treatment as soon as Adeline has you settled into your room."

"Adeline?" Saya asked.

"She is my best maid. She'll make sure you have everything you need." _Well, maybe not everything,_ Solomon thought deviously. _There are some things that only __**I**__ can provide._

Adeline was a pleasant woman in her fifties from Sedan, France. She had worked for only the most prestigious families in Paris since she was a teenager. Solomon had paid a small fortune to secure her services when he first arrived in Paris. The politician he stole her from had been furious but the Goldsmith family was feared in France. Adeline was cheerful, a hard worker, did not ask any questions, and most important of all, very discreet. Although she was older, Adeline was still a beautiful woman. Solomon hoped she could comfort Saya, in ways that he could not.

* * *

Saya sat in her room dazzled by its elegance. A large window overlooked a small brook that was surrounded by trees. The bed was queen sized and it seemed huge compared to the hospital bed she had spent so many restless nights in. Her bed was covered by a canopy and many pillows. _This is paradise,_ Saya mused, as she jumped on the bed and stretched out on it. It did not take long for her to drift off to sleep and her dreams. 

_"I'm sorry, Haji." A young girl told a faceless man in the dark. "I-I-I just can't stay awake any longer."_

_"That is fine, Saya. I will be waiting for you when you wake up. Would you like me to play your song? I've been practicing."_

_"Yes, I hope it has gotten...better." She answered with a giggle._

_The sounds of Haji's cello filled her as she fell into her deep sleep unable to fight her bodies demand for rest._

An unexpected hard knock on the door startled Saya and she nearly screamed. "Haji?" She asked, still half in her dream state.

At first, there was silence. "No, Mademoiselle, it is Adeleline. Monsieur Goldsmith asked me to wake you. Is it okay if I come in?"

Saya shook her head, trying to wake up. "Certainly, Adeline. I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, Mademoiselle," Adeline answered politely. "I have to agree with the Doctor, though." The maid scrutinized Saya's appearance before breaking into a huge smile. "You are indeed a very beautiful girl." She smiled brightly at Saya. "I will draw a bath for you, Mademoiselle. Do you prefer the scent of vanilla or roses?"

"Scent?" Saya remembered her showers at the hospital and the antiseptic smell of the bathrooms. The thought of a rose scented bath frightened her although she couldn't remember why. "Umm, vanilla would be fine." Saya wondered what scent Solomon bathed in before pushing the thought from her mind. Why was she thinking about something like that?

"I'm not sure if they will be to your liking," Adeline said, "but there are clothes in the wardrobe closet. Please put on an outfit that suits you. Dr. Goldsmith picked them out himself. Adeline chuckled and winked at Saya. "I have some items that belonged to my daughter if they are too uncomfortable for you. You know how men are. They pick things they like to see their ladies in, not always what the ladies want to wear."

Saya blushed at Adeline's comment. "Their ladies? I think there's a misunderstanding. I'm not Dr. Goldsmith's lady. He is very kind to me but we're just friends. Really. I'm sure what he picked out will be fine." She wondered why Adeline would have her daughter's clothes. Did she work here too? "You have a daughter? How old is she - if you don't mind me asking?"

Adeline's eyes became glassy as she spoke. "I had a daughter. I lost her a few weeks ago in that brutal attack. I still have her things…" The expression on Saya's face told Adeline that the girl didn't know about it. It was surprising; the attack was in every French newspaper and the news had even made it to the United States. They found her daughter's body in the streets. Her body had been ripped in half and drained of every drop of blood.

"I'm sorry, Adeline. Losing someone you care for must be hard. I've lost someone too. I just hope he's all right." Saya noticed the sadness in Adeline's eyes. "Anyway, like I said, the things Solomon got for me will be fine. I do appreciate your kindness."

"I'm sure they will, Saya. Excuse me for troubling you with my sad news."

"Please, don't feel bad, Adeline. It's all right. This war, it is such a terrible thing."

Adeline took a few deep breaths and regained her composure. "Here is your robe, Mademoiselle. There are some knickers in the dresser. If you'll excuse me, I'll retire to my room."

Saya blushed at the mention of knickers. Had Solomon really picked those out for her as well? She hoped not but was couldn't bring herself to ask the older woman. "Thank you, Adeline. I'll get ready for my bath now. I'm happy we had a chance to meet."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mademoiselle. Your smile will certainly brighten up this house." She turned to Saya as she opened the bedroom door. "I almost forgot, the Monsieur would like you to meet him in his study when you are dressed."

"Oh? Did he say what for?" Saya asked.

"Yes, he said it is very important to receive your next treatment."

Saya nodded. "Oh that. I know. Thank you, Adeline."

Although Saya did not think it was possible, the bath felt even better than her bed. The scent of vanilla filled the room and making her hungrier than she already was. _Damn,_ she mused, _everything makes me hungry doesn't it? Even a bath. _Saya knew that something about her wasn't normal. The nurses and other patients at the hospital didn't seem to eat half as much as her and yet she never gained any weight. Saya also heard the nurses' whispers at the speed of her recovery from the bullet wounds. If she had been shot in the chest, shouldn't she be dead or at badly injured? Saya wanted to ask Dr. Goldsmith about all of it but was afraid of what she would find out. The girl had a feeling her differences had something to do with the dreams she couldn't quite remember.

The hot water was making her incredibly tired. Saya started to drift off to sleep again but woke up suddenly when her head slipped completely under the water. _I am hopeless_, she thought_. I can't even bathe without falling asleep._ She got out of the tub, dried herself off with the large soft towel, and put on her robe. She slipped on her knickers and a plain cotton bra. Saya giggled as she thought of Dr. Goldsmith in a lingerie store in Paris. She was almost afraid of what she would find in the closet but forced herself to open it. The dresses were so elegant and now she understood why Adeline had offered her daughter's things to her. They were probably much simpler and more comfortable than what was in her closet. Solomon usually wore a suit or a doctor's coat so it didn't surprise her that he would want her to dress formally too. _It must be how he was brought up_, Saya thought. There were so many exquisite evening gowns and even a few sexy cocktail dresses. Saya couldn't believe that he would actually expect her to wear one of those. Just the idea of wearing so little clothing in front of him was making her blush.It took her awhile but she did find a simple and somewhat modest dress. The one she picked was a long slim dress with a beautiful print of cherry blossoms on it and buttons down the front. The dress didn't reveal too much flesh but the cut accentuated her breasts. She was grateful it wasn't too revealing. Saya still felt self-conscious around Solomon. She tried to convince herself that she shouldn't. They were only friends weren't they? But, the way he had been looking at her today was not how one looked at a friend.

The closet was filled with just as many shoes as dresses and Saya had a hard time finding a comfortable pair of sandals to match her dress. She ran the brush through her long black hair and looked into the mirror. The girl looking back didn't look like the same one that had arrived in a ragged hospital gown and matted hair. The image reminded Saya of something or maybe it was someone. Didn't the other girl in her dreams have long hair?

"Saya?" Adeline's voice called from down the stairs. "I'm leaving now and Dr. Goldsmith wanted me to ask you to---"

"Tell the doctor I'm coming," Saya answered as she rushed out her door.

* * *

Solomon stood at the bottom of the steps waiting to see his queen wearing the type of clothes she was meant to wear, ones he had specifically picked out to see her in. He was certain that Saya's beauty would outshine Diva's but he was anxious to see for himself. The chevalier suspected he should feel guilty for caring for a queen that was not his own but strangely, he did not. The moment he had seen Saya in the hospital bed, he had fallen hard for her. And nothing in his long life had ever seemed more right. 

The sight of Saya, in a simple but elegant dress walking down the circular staircase literally took his breath away. "Saya," he whispered. His eyes moved slowly up her body, taking in her curves that had been hidden so well by her hospital gown. The dress accented them perfectly and he had to force his eyes to look at her face so she would not catch him leering at her body. "Saya," Solomon said smoothly, his eyes full of desire. "You look beautiful tonight. Do you like the dress?"

"Uhhh---yes, Solomon. Thank you for getting it for me. It still is kind of weird after wearing the hospital gowns all that time." She smiled nervously at the doctor. "But I feel guilty. You've done so much for me and I haven't done anything for you. I will pay you back…somehow."

"Just having you here is enough. You really do brighten up this house." The two of them stood there for several moments, their eyes locked in an intense gaze. It was Solomon who finally looked away from Saya and took her hand. He could not help but smirk as they walked into his office together. The chevalier paused for a moment as he locked the door behind them.

A Japanese man played his cello on a quiet street corner in Paris. A small crowd had gathered and his music was making them happy. A young girl in his audience reminded him of Saya. She had long black hair, an olive complexion, and soft brown eyes. She was much thinner than Saya had been but that was to be expected during wartime. The girl looked weak and hungry but her face lit up when Haji played Saya's song. If she wasn't tool young to be his queen, Haji would have thought he had found her already.

"Please, Sir, play that song again." The young girl looked up at an older woman who was most certainly her mother. "Mama, give the man a franc so he will play it again!"

The woman was visibly horrified that her daughter told her to give the street musician money. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Sarah! No, I don't---"

Haji looked at the young girl. She was acting like Saya had when they first met. "It's okay," he told the child's mother, "I'll play it again. That song… it is one of my favorites too."

The woman was still blushing and bent down to whisper in his ear. "But, I-I-I don't have any francs to spare."

* * *

Haji smiled at her and looked at the young girl. "It's okay; I don't play for the money." He started to play her song, Saya's song_. I wonder if she'll think I've improved, _he wondered. 

"Thank you, Monsignor." The woman said. "Look Sarah, the nice man is playing the song again for you."

The young girl's eyes lit up and she smiled at Haji. "Thank you, Sir. You are very kind."

As the song came to an end, Haji felt their presence in the distance. The chiropterans. He suspected they were here. It was why he had come to Paris. The stories of humans being attacked and drained of their blood in Paris were in the mainstream news now. Of course, the news attributed the attacks to the Nazis but he knew better. The humans were attacked in a way that only the chiropterans killed. _I only hope that it is you that they are drawn to, Saya_, Haji thought as he glanced at the crowd. There were so many young children that would lose their lives if he did not do something.

"I heard gun fire," Haji announced to the crowd.

"What? I didn't hear anything." A teenage boy answered.

"Me neither. If you don't want to play anymore you could just say so." His friend answered.

"No, really. I have exceptional hearing. You should all go now. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I heard it too." The young girl said, smiling at Haji.

"Shut up, Sarah. You just like him. You know what happens to liars don't you?"

Sarah stuck her tongue out at the boy. "I'm not lying!"

The sound of distant gunfire and screams interrupted their argument. The chiropterans had found some other humans to prey on. Haji quickly put his cello in its case. "Sarah, you and your mother…"

"I know. We'll be okay. We don't live far from here." The woman answered.

The woman and the young girl started running in the opposite direction of the gunfire as Haji ran towards it. He would have to kill this chiropteran quickly if they were going to survive the night. Haji only hoped that he could. The chiropterans seemed to be getting harder and harder to kill, as if they were becoming stronger each day. The chevalier knew that he needed her but so far, he had been unable to find her. _Saya, where are you? Don't you hear them? I don't know how much longer I can fight without your help…_

* * *

Solomon watched Saya as she received her treatment. Her beauty surpassed that of even his queen, her sister – Diva. He only wished that his blood could awaken her. Things would certainly be simpler if that were the case. And infinitely more pleasurable for both of them. He wouldn't have to find her chevalier and just the thought of Saya drinking from his neck was intoxicating. Solomon was certain, Haji would not be happy when he found out his queen was living her sister's chevalier. _If anything,_ he thought, _it should make things interesting. I do hope her chevalier is as handsome as he is in Brother's pictures.._

The chevalier decided that tomorrow he would ask Adeline to take Saya with her when she went to the market. It would be good for Saya to get out of the house and Adeline would enjoy the girl's company too. He chuckled at that thought. The idea of her as a mere human girl was amusing. At the moment she _seemed_ liked an ordinary Japanese teenager but nothing could be further from the truth. _If Haji is a true chevalier, _Solomon pondered, _he will be drawn to Saya, just as the chiropterans are; just as I was._ There was no doubt in Solomon's mind that the Japanese chevalier had been searching all over Europe for her already_. I will make it easy for him to find her. If she is out in the open, he will approach her._

He knew that his plan was dangerous. Haji could come and whisk her away; take her back to Red Shield and away from him. Or the chiropterans could attack Saya in her defenseless state. She was as vulnerable as an ordinary human without her sword and the memories of what she was. _I'll just have to follow them,_ Solomon decided. Although he was supposed to work at the hospital, those plans would have to be changed. _I could go in early…_

The phone rang, interrupting Solomon from his thoughts. He answered it quickly, so the noise would not wake his bride. The chevalier was enjoying looking at her body while she slept, when she would not notice if his eyes lingered too long at her breasts or hips.

"Solomon, I've found you at last! What are you doing at _that_ house?" Nathan's lively voice teased. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were hiding from your family."

"Oh hello, Nathan. What are you up to?" Solomon answered politely. This was a most interesting development.

"I'm in Paris, Solomon. And I'm simply exhausted. After directing the play tonight, I had the hardest time finding you." Nathan sighed. "Where exactly is that house?"

Solomon was panicked for a brief moment when his brother said he was in Paris. It took him a few seconds to regain his composure. "I hate that cramped house in the city, Nathan. You should know that. I found a beautiful house in the country. It's not too far to drive from the city."

A few moments of silence passed before Nathan spoke. "Keeping secrets from your dear brothers, Solomon. That is just not like you. Are you hiding a something? Perhaps you are. Maybe it's a woman… You always were the lady's man of the family." Nathan giggled at this own joke.

Solomon nearly gasped in shock. "Don't be ridiculous, Nathan. I-I'm not hiding anything. I've just been incredibly busy. We are in the middle of a war, you know. I've been tending to the wounded."

"Hmm…that could be but then why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Today is my first day off since I arrived Nathan. I was planning on calling Amshell and the others tomorrow." Solomon laughed lightheartedly. "Is there a reason you're interrogating me?"

"No reason, Solomon. I was just surprised when you weren't here when I arrived. It's incredibly lonely in this house. Are you sure, you don't want to stay here with me? It could be a lot of fun. It's been awhile since we've had the chance to be alone. You know without Amshell spoiling our fun."

Solomon knew what Nathan was offering but he was not interested, not when he had Saya. "Nathan, I love my house in the country. But, we should meet for a drink. By the way, when did you arrive in Paris? Amshell didn't say anything the last time we talked."

"It has nothing to do with him. I've been hired to direct an opera. Amshell didn't want me to go but I complained until he changed his mind. I'm good at that, you know. Changing minds."

"That explains it…"

Both brothers were quiet for a several moments. Solomon could feel the tension between them even over the phone. Nathan finally spoke and his voice was deeper. "Solomon, just what are you up to? I hope you know it is useless to hide anything from Amshell. Whatever you're up to – he will find out."

"Is that an accusation, Nathan? I'm not up to anything. It hurts that you would think so poorly of me."

Nathan burst into laughter, unable to hold it any longer. "Oh Solomon, you are so much fun to play with. I'm just kidding, silly boy. Although, you are acting rather odd. I do hope everything is all right with you."

Solomon chuckled at his brother's odd behavior. Nathan always was such a drama queen. "I'm fine, Nathan. Really. We should get together for drinks tomorrow, so you can see for yourself. Besides, I've been wanting to visit the city at night. It's a sin I've been here almost a month and haven't had any fun."

"I doubt that is true, Solomon." Nathan replied. "As long as I've known you brother, you always find time for pleasure."

Solomon ignored his brother's comment. "What time shall we meet for drinks, brother?"

"I'll be busy with the play until almost 1:00 AM. Meet me outside the playhouse at 2:00. Don't make me wait, Solomon. You know how impatient I can get."

"Of course, Nathan. I have things at the house to do tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, Brother."

"Good night, Solomon. I can't wait until tomorrow. I won't feel so lonely if I can see your pretty face."

Solomon didn't say good bye and slowly hung up the phone. He was concerned now, wondering if it was merely a coincidence that Nathan was directing a play in Paris. Or could it be that he was sent here by Amshell? His veiled threats were what concerned him the most. They implied that Amshell was suspicious of his activities in Paris. _Brother, if you suspect that I'm up to something, why don't you just ask me?_

Solomon stroked Saya's hair as she slept and it brought it more him pleasure than he ever imagined. He wondered if she would let him touch her while she was awake. He almost stopped as his bride smiled in her sleep. _See Saya, you do like my touch even if you don't know it yet. But you will. You'll like this and all of the other things we'll do when you are fully awaken. _The chevalier could hardly wait to find Haji. Once the real Saya was with him, the real fun would begin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I plan on Saya "waking up" in the next chapter so she should seem more like herself. Also expect more of Haji in the next chapter.

* * *


	4. Dreams & Desire

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter has taken so long - real life stuff and my muse has left me. The plot seems to be moving along verrrry slowly. The next chapter is finished but I'm still editing. I'll probably post it to my livejournal a week or two before posting here. My LJ info can be found on my profile.

* * *

Solomon sat in a chair watching his bride sleep. Her breathing was ragged as she twisted and turned on the bed. _You certainly are restless tonight, Saya._ _I thought the treatment would have calmed you. Are you thinking about him, your missing chevalier? Or perhaps you're remembering Joel's birthday party. _A cruel smile formed on the chevalier's lips. Joel deserved his fate for keeping _his _queen, his bride's own sister, locked up all of those years, but he still felt bad for the girl. Seeing the murder of someone that she cared for must have been painful. Maybe his brother was right. Perhaps, he had not completely abandoned his humanity.

"Sleep well, Saya. Pretty soon you will fully awaken." Solomon said to his bride.

As she slept, hundreds of images filled her mind. A handsome man played beautiful music on his cello for her. A cute young boy insulted her. An older man talking to her, his voice was so gentle. He talked to her like she was his daughter. But why was he telling her to be nice to such a rude boy? Before she could find the answer an enchanting song filled her head. The woman's, or was it a girl, voice was so beautiful it nearly took her breath away. The song stopped and she saw images of a party. Everyone was having such a wonderful time and the kind old man was the guest of honor. They all looked so happy but an ominous feeling filled her even in sleep. And then it happened. Everything went wrong, horribly wrong. A girl with long black hair was savagely attacking the old man. Was this her? The young girl ripped open his throat and was drinking his blood. The creature in the dream looked up and grinned. The monster, the girl, looked exactly like she did now - except for her eyes. This girl, no, this creature's eyes were a stunning shade of blue. Was she a younger version of herself? Did her illness, the one Solomon treated her for change her into a monster? _No, no, it couldn't be. I could never... _Finally, an image that calmed her instantly appeared. The handsome cello player took Saya in his arms and held her while she cried. "_Saya_," he said "_it will be all right_."

Saya smiled, at the noise the chirping birds were making outside her window even though she was not quite awake. The sound reminded her of something, no someone and although she didn't know why, it made her happy. She tried to open her eyes but failed. The bed was too comfortable and the warm sunlight felt wonderful on her skin. And she felt so content. This feeling reminded her of someone but who? She felt so happy, safe, and relaxed. Saya tried to remember. She had seen that man in her dreams. Was there a time when he made her feel like this? "Damn, why can't I remember anything?"

Instead, her thoughts drifted to the only man she _could _remember – Solomon. Saya blushed, remembering how he had looked at her last night. His eyes had been filled with so much desire. She had woken up a few times during the night and felt his eyes on her, just like those nights at the hospital. Saya wondered if he ever slept but laughed at her silly thoughts. _Of course he _sleeps, she told herself, _everyone needs sleep_. _Maybe doctors need less sleep than everyone else._ They were always on-call for their patients. Perhaps, that was the reason. Although she couldn't remember, Saya knew she slept more than other people. If she required more sleep, it made sense that others, especially doctors and nurses who had to work long hours, needed less sleep.

"Saya?" Solmon asked as he knocked on the door.

Saya was so lost in thought that she jumped at the noise. "Yes Doc--Solomon?" She still couldn't get used to calling him by his first name.

"Is it all right for me to come in." A moment of silence passed. "Are you...decent?"

Saya looked down at herself. She was wearing a simple, _but very thin, _nightgown. The garment was dark red and felt like silk._ When did I put this on? I don't even remember... He wouldn't have dressed me, or did he?_ She blushed at the very thought that Solomon could have seen her without clothes. Of course he _had_ seen her without clothes at the hospital but that was different. He was her doctor. Somehow at his house it seemed different. She pulled the blankets up to her neck. "Yes, I think so."

Solomon walked in and smiled gently at Saya. "You look much better today, Saya. Your color has returned."

"I feel better too." Saya beamed at him. "In fact, I don't feel tired at all. The treatment or whatever you did last night must have cured me."

The handsome doctor sat down on the bed next to Saya. "I'm glad you're feeling well. The treatment was nothing really, just a blood transfusion. You shouldn't need another one for a few days."

"Solomon, what about--my memories? Will they'll return soon?"

Solomon nodded. "Yes, I'm sure they will. We need to find your friend. Once you see him again, I'm certain everything will come back to you. A familiar face often does that with patients who have amnesia."

"Really? But what if...he's not here anymore. We might not be able to find him. He might not even be alive."

"Don't ask me why but I _know_ your friend is still alive. And I'm certain he wouldn't desert you. He's probably searching the countryside for you right now. No man in his right mind would leave a woman like you behind." Solomon said staring into Saya's eyes.

Saya's face turned scarlet red when she heard Solomon's compliment. What did he mean by _that_? Part of her wanted to hide underneath the blanket but she thought that would be childish. "Solomon..." She said and looked down.

"It's true, Saya. You _are_ a beautiful woman." He stared at her intently for several moments before brushing a stray hair from her eyes. The chevalier lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. Solomon saw the same desire in her eyes that burned in him. He smiled softly at her.

As much as he wanted to rip the blanket off of Saya and take her at that moment, the chevalier restrained himself. If she were ever to become his, he would need to take things slowly with her, especially now. Saya did not have her memories. The girl had no idea what she was or even what he was. Everything would change once that knowledge returned but for now Saya was an innocent young woman, not much more than a girl, and he did not want to scare her. So today he would have to play the part of the kind and charming doctor.

"Saya, can I ..." He smiled to reassure her and bit his lip. It was getting more difficult to maintain his self-control. He wanted, no he needed, to be closer to her. And it appeared she wanted him too. Saya's skin was flushed and she was trembling ever so slightly. "...kiss you?"

She was shocked by his request and didn't know what to say. Saya wanted to kiss the handsome man before her so much that it was almost painful. But, something was telling her it was wrong, that she would betray someone if she did. Was it the handsome cello player from her dreams? What if she never sees that man again? Solomon was here now and he wanted to kiss her.

Solomon waited for an answer staring into her eyes. Nathan and Amshell told him once that he had the patience of a saint and he was proving their words to be true right now. If Solomon was like any of the other chevaliers, he would be taking Saya by force right now. But treasures like her were worth waiting for. "Saya?"

"I-umm-uhh-uhh" She tried to answer him but could not bring herself to say either yes or no.

Solomon grinned at her attempted answer. He had forgotten his affect on women. There was a reason he was Diva's favorite. "Tell me no and I won't." He said softly as he moved his face closer to hers.

Saya said nothing and stared directly into Solomon's eyes almost as if she was challenging him. It was the first time he had seen the desire in her eyes. But still, Solomon waited, giving her a chance to refuse him and quietly rejoiced with each second that passed. Several moments passed, although it seemed like an eternity to Solomon, and he finally lowered his face to his bride's.

"It is only a kiss, Saya," he whispered before he grazed his lips against hers. Solomon kissed her gently, not wanting to scare her. After all, this Saya had no memories of other men, kissing, drinking blood, or making love. She was still an innocent girl. He continued to hold himself back. If he lost control, it could ruin everything. Saya moaned against his lips. The noise was barely audible but he felt it and the sound almost sent him over the edge.

Instead he deepened the kiss and pulled her up against his chest. It surprised him that Saya did not resist when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted wonderful to him and so different than her sister. He ran his hands down her back but stopped before he reached her bottom. He wanted to go further, touch every inch of her beautiful body but he forced himself to stop. Solomon couldn't risk surprising or offending her. This was more than enough to sate his desire. Saya wrapped her hands around his neck and the blanket between them dropped. The sensation of her breasts against him almost undid him completely. He could feel everything through the thin nightgown she was wearing. A moan escaped his mouth. He wanted her so badly that it was painful.

Saya's hands were running through his hair now and her kisses matched his own intensity._ I must stop soon,_ Solomon told himself. _I don't know how much longer I can..._

A loud knock on the door interrupted them. It was Solomon who pulled away first, looking towards the door. He pulled Saya against his chest stroking her long black hair. He had waited so long for this and did not want to let her go. "Saya," he whispered into her ear.

"What is it?" He asked, annoyed that the moment was interrupted.

"Monsignor, I'm sorry for disturbing you and the lady." Adeline paused for several seconds before speaking. "But your brother is on the phone." Adeline explained.

"Adeline, it's you." The tone of his voice softened. "My brother – which one?" Solomon asked as he caressed Saya's back.

"It is Nathan, Monsignor."

Solomon sighed. What was he calling him now for? "Tell him I'll call him back in a few minutes."

"But Monsignor, he said he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Adeline, I'm sorry you have to deal with Nathan but right now is now is not a good time. Please explain that I'm busy and I'll call him back as soon as I'm able."

"All right, Monsignor. He won't like it though."

Solomon chuckled. "I know. Thank you, Adeline. You can have the day off, if you get rid of him."

"Monsignor, you are too good to me. After I'm finished talking to Nathan, I'll start on breakfast for you and the lady. Hopefully, he won't be too talkative..."

"Merci, Adeline. You are too kind to me, as well." Solomon flirted with the older woman because he knew she enjoyed it. Adeline was good to him and he liked to bring her what little happiness he could. Losing her daughter to a chiropeteran had been hard on the woman. Although, he never felt guilt over the human lives that were lost to his inferior cousins, the chevalier wished he could have prevented the young woman's death. Adeline had lost her husband and sons in the war. It didn't seem fair that her daughter was taken away. Solomon did not speak for several moments, lost in his thoughts about Adeline, her daughter, and his own human past.

Saya pulled away from the handsome doctor, placing her hands on his chest. She seemed unsure of what just happened and what it meant. "Solomon -- are you all right?"

He looked down at his bride and smiled. "I've never been better. How could I not be?" The chevalier pulled Saya's hands from his chest and let them drop to her side. He pulled her close for a gentle embrace. It was not what he truly wanted to do. Solomon wanted to remove his tie and bind her hands with it, rip off her nightgown, and take her, right now on the bed. Just the thought of doing that was making him hard. _Better not even think about that_, he told himself. He almost chuckled at Saya's reaction when she felt his arousal. The girl jumped away from him hitting her head on the headboard and her face was completely red.

"Saya... I-I'm sorry." He moved away from her slowly.

The girl looked down trying to avoid Solomon's eyes. "Solomon, I'm not sure I should have... I mean someone might be looking for me and I think he... I mean I don't want you to think anything."

"Saya, please don't worry about it. It was just a kiss – right? I promised you that we will find the gentleman in your dreams and we will. But, there is nothing wrong with enjoying the time we are together now, is there?" The chevalier titled her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Our country is involved in this awful war. Life is so fragile. Everything can change in a moment. Don't you agree?"

Saya smiled and nodded. "Well, I guess. It's just... I know I'm lucky to be alive. If I hadn't been found--I might have ended up like Adeline's daughter." The girl twisted her hands nervously in her lap. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm not sure I could..."

"Saya, what exactly do you think of me? It hurts that you think I would expect anything at all from you. I'll be the perfect gentleman for the rest of your visit. If that is what you prefer. Saya, I would never force you to do anything that you did not truly want."

Saya nodded and pulled the blankets tightly around her body. _But, I don't know what I want._

Solomon moved away from Saya. "Believe it or not, I do have something to discuss with you. I have to go to the hospital now but I'll be back in a few hours. When I come back, would you like to come into town with me? I have to pick up some medical supplies."

"Medical supplies?" Saya answered slowly, still a little dazed from the kiss.

"Yes, I told my boss at the hospital I'd pick them up and I need supplies for your treatment, Saya. Maybe we could eat lunch at the cafe. If that's all right with you..."

Saya smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course." _Is he asking me out on a date?_

"Good," Solomon replied. "The fresh air and exercise will do you good."

Solomon pulled her close again and whispered in her ear. "Thank you, Saya."

He went into the other room and reluctance picked up the phone to call his brother, Nathan.

"What were you doing, Brother, that was so important." Nathan's voice pouted at him over the phone line.

"I was making plans for tonight," Solomon answered.

"Oh... who is the lucky lady?" Nathan paused. "Or is it a man tonight?" Nathan teased him.

"Ahh, nobody you know, Nathan. Why are you calling? I'm going to see you tonight, after your show."

"I was bored, Solomon. You know how I get. I wish Karl or James could have come with me. I hate being alone. So is she coming tonight?"

"You mean when I see you? No, I'm afraid not. I'm a gentleman, Nathan. I can't keep her out that late."

Nathan busted into laughter over the phone. "You're a what? Now _that's_ funny. Whatever you say, Brother." Nathan voice suddenly turned deeper and his tone more serious. "Just make sure she doesn't make you miss out_ our _date."

Solomon didn't speak for a moment, considering how to respond to his brother. Nathan's comment sounded almost like a threat. "Don't be silly, Nathan. Nothing would ever make me forget _ family_."

"Good, we wouldn't want you to forget about what is important." Nathan told him, his voice just as sober as before.

"I don't need to be reminded, Nathan," Solomon replied curtly. It angered him that Nathan of all people was playing games with him. After his time with Saya, he was not in the mood to argue with his brother. "Well Nathan, I'm afraid I must go now. I really must get to the hospital."

"Ahh yes, that dreadful job. It must be so depressing, trying to save human lives. Honestly Solomon, I don't know why you bother."

"I enjoy my work, Nathan just as you enjoy the opera." Solomon explained. "Besides, it's the perfect place for me to gather data on the mice."

"I suppose you're right," Nathan sighed. "Anyway...I'll see you tonight, Brother."

"Yes, tonight."

_Now that is troublesome, _Solomon thought. He hadn't expected to hear from Nathan before they met. And he didn't buy the boredom act. Directing a play was more than enough to keep his brother busy. Usually, when he was directing, Nathan thought about nothing but the performance. Even Diva and Amshell had trouble distracting him from his work. _No, it can't be boredom, Brother. You certainly don't think I'm that stupid. Just what kind of game are you and Amshell playing with me?_

Solomon didn't have time to think about his family problems. He would deal with Nathan tonight. The chevalier had to put a few hours in at the hospital so he would be back in time for his date with Saya. It amazed him how well everything was falling into place. Soon, Saya would regain her memory. Perhaps, that would even happen today. There were reports of a handsome cello player performing in the streets...of the same town he and Saya were visiting. If all went well today, Saya would be reunited with her chevalier before the sun set and maybe, just maybe, the three of them would have a wonderful time getting to know each other.

Saya was confused. What should she wear on her "date" (or whatever it was), with Solomon. She didn't want to wear anything too revealing but she could not deny that she wanted him to look at her the way he did earlier. And yet she didn't. She wondered if her eyes had been filled with as much desire as his. She told herself it didn't matter. She couldn't do anything with him. Not until she found the cello player, the handsome man from her dreams.

"So, have you found something suitable to wear, Saya?" Adeline asked from the hallway.

Saya smiled shyly at the older woman. If she had a mother, she wanted her to be just like Adeline. Strong, caring, and loving. "Well... I'm trying. I haven't really gone out anywhere. At least not that I can remember.

"That is a pity, Saya. Now is the time when a young girl like you should be having fun. I know it's hard with the war." Adeline looked out the window. "But you should try. You never know what day might be your last."

"Don't say that, Adeline. Being here – the war seems so far away from here, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. It is one of the reasons I came to work for Dr. Goldsmith. I wanted to be as far away from the gunfire... But, let's not get started on that sad subject. We need to find you a suitable dress, right? He tells me you're going to pick up a few supplies and have dinner. You don't want something too fancy, do you?"

"No, we might have to do a bit of walking. After we pick up the supplies, Solmon said we might go shopping."

"Hmm... How about this?" Adeline help up a beautiful sheer cotton floral printed dress.

"I love it! I've never seen anything like it, Adeline. It's the perfect length. I was worried I'd end up tripping in a long dress."

The older woman held up a pair of navy blue sandals. "And these would match perfectly, Saya. You don't want to walk around in high heals but they're fancy enough for your dress."

Saya got up, through her arms around Adeline's neck and gave her a bear hug. "Thank you so much, Adeline. You_ are_ the best. You've been so wonderful to me."

Adeline embraced the young girl back. It had been so long since she had any type of human contact. Not since her daughter had been with her. She did not realize just how much she missed it. "It's nothing, Saya. I-I better go now. I have work to do."

"Are you okay?" Saya asked the older woman.

"I'm fine," Adeline said, her eyes misting up again. "This--helping you find a dress, just brings back so many memories.

"I'm sorry, Adeline," Saya said, softly. "I know how hard it must be for you."

"Good bye, Saya. I hope you and the Monsignor have fun today on your date." Adeline winked at her before she walked out the door.

"But it's not a..." Saya sighed and threw her body on the bed. "...date." Or was it? She tried to block all thoughts of Solomon from her mind. Honestly, she did not know what this afternoon was going to be. She wasn't even sure how she felt about Solomon. Or what happened earlier. How did she feel? Happy. Excited. Nervous. Scared. And guilty. The man from her dreams still haunted her soul.

At night, while most of the humans slept, Haji searched the wooded area around the village. He searched for chiropeterans. And for _her_. He sensed_ she_ was nearby – not in the village but not far from it either. The chevalier smiled at the thought of seeing his queen again. She had been asleep for thirty years and his life had been so lonely without her. So while she slept, he did their work, fighting the chiropeterans and working for Red Shield. They were attacking the humans in Europe at an alarming rate.

Haji closed eyes and rested against a tree. Tonight had been especially difficult. He had fought over a dozen chiropeterans and lost a large amount of blood. He reached into his cello case for a blood pack. The Red Shield supplied him with blood during Saya's hibernation periods. He didn't drink every day but needed it to refresh his body after battles. Haji drank the blood slowly and felt his energy slowly returning to him.

He took out his cello and started to play her song. Playing it brought him peace while they were apart. "Saya," he whispered. "We'll be together soon."

Suddenly, a strange feeling hit him. Like an unexpected punch, but much, much, worst. Haji would have preferred a punch to this. The sensation chilled him to his bones. _It can't be,_ he thought. _I haven't felt this in thirty years._ _They're not supposed to be here yet. But, this feeling...it is not a normal chiropeteran. One of them is here and Saya, she may be in danger and not even know it. _

Haji decided his search could not wait another day. He would return to the village tomorrow and search for Saya. The chevalier only hoped that he could find her before Diva's servants did. She was so vulnerable right now. Without his blood, Saya would not realize who or what she was. If Diva or her chevaliers were to find her first and fight her while she was in this state... Haji shuddered at the possibilities and pushed the images from his mind. Tomorrow, he would find Saya and bring her memories back. Together they would find Diva's chevaliers and destroy them all.


End file.
